Often it is difficult for a patient to remember to take prescribed medication. This can be especially true for patients who are prescribed multiple medications that need to be taken at different frequencies and times of day. This problem can be compounded by patient confusion, reduced short-term memory, etc. Missing a dose of medication, accidently taking a pill twice, and/or adverse interaction between prescribed medications are all significant causes of adult visits to emergency rooms. For example, according to data reported by Medicare, heart failure patients were prescribed an average of twelve (12) medications, and some were prescribed as many as thirty (30) different types of medication. With half of these medications taken 2 or 3 times per day, this amounts to over 100 pills per day, all needing to be coordinated to be taken at specific times and following specific instructions, such as taken with meals, with water, while fasting, etc. In the year 2000, the costs of medication-related morbidity in ambulatory care setting exceeded S177.4 billion. Moreover, lack of medication compliance after discharge from the hospital is a primary reason for patients being re-admitted.
Because of these issues and others, it is imperative that today's technology provide appropriate clear directions on when a particular medication is needed and how it is to be taken (e.g. with food and/or water). Hence there is a need for portable home medication reminders, medication dispensers and devices that combine informing and dispensing functions that can help patients manage their medications and reduce the risk that a patient will miss taking his medication in the home or while traveling. Moreover, home medication management systems that provide guidance and maintain the integrity of the original packaging will limit the potential for a user to take a prescribed medication inadvertently, which may increase the possibility of adverse effects caused by such a medication.